Natalya is back, and Better than Ever!
by MotorCityLove
Summary: Natalya hasn't fought by herself in a while. She is now! Note: There is errors. Dont be rude! please!


This story is told from Natalya Neidhart's point of view.

Tonight I lead The Hart Dynasty to another victory. We defended our titles against the Uso's and won!

Now, I love managing the boys don't get me wrong, but I think its time I started fighting again. The last match I had was against Maria Kanellis before she was fired from the company like 4 months ago.

That kind of angers me. I love the fact that my best friends Eve and Layla are champions, but I kind of feel that I am more deserving. I am going to have a talk with our general manager Tiffany tonight and see about returning to singles competition. I manage the boys again tonight, they are yet again facing The Uso's.

We get out there and make our entrance like normal and Tyson gives me a kiss and I exit the ring.

10 minutes into the match Tyson is in full complete control until Tamina trips him. I run over there and jump her from behind, then I deliver a DDT to her right on the hard floor. I get up and turn around and there is one of The Uso's. I'm thinking to myself "Oh Shit" but my body is thinking something else. The referee isn't looking so I hit a Discus Clothesline on him and he falls to the ground. In the ring Tyson and David hit the Hart attack and win.

As we are walking backstage Tyson and I start talking.

"Hey baby, great job out there, says Tyson as he kisses me. I know right! I say excitedly. When we get back to the locker room I announce that I am leaving and will be back. Tyson, being his protective self insists that he come with me.

We get to Tiffany's office and she is sitting there reading a book.

"Hey Tiff!", I say grabbing her in a hug.

"Hey honey!"

Tiffany, I was wondering if I could talk to you about, maybe getting some more singles competition.

I was just going to ask you about that!, Tiffany says excitedly.

How about this, next week on Raw, Natalya vs. Gail Kim!

That would be amazing! 

I hug Tiffany and Tyson and I leave.

It is next week. Gail Kim has made a heel turn and I am feeling a little "rusty" in the ring.

But, that feeling changes right when I make Gail tap out to the sharpshooter. When I won my theme song "Yeah Baby" came on and I was so happy to hear that for the first time in almost a year.

The next day I was in my hometown of Calgary Alberta, Canada where ironically Smackdown was being taped that night.

I was at home cuddled up to Tyson on the couch watching Smackdown on the TV when I got a call from Teddy Long. "Hey Nattie!" he says to me in that rapping voice of his. Hey Teddy, what's up? I reply back to him. "Well, player, Rosa has a serious case of food poisoning and cannot compete against Kelly tonight, would you like to fill in for her?, I'd love to Teddy!

We hang up and I tell Tyson the news and we get ready and head down to the arena. My match is the first one. I get out there and slap fives to every person I can and Kelly is in the ring.

Since Kelly and I are really great friends we shake hands and hug before the match.

A few minutes later Kelly has me set up for that backwards leg drop she does, but I move out of the way and lock her in the sharpshooter. She taps and I win!

Tyson and I head home. I get another call when we arrive. This time it is Vince calling. Hello Nattie! I have been noticing lots of improvement in you! Thanks! I reply to him. Anyways, I am putting you in the number 1 contender's match for the Diva's championship next week! It will be a battle royal with every diva! Goodbye Natalya!

I hang up and tell Tyson. He says its wonderful and everything that makes me feel good. I love that in him!

Anyways, the days pass and its next week on Raw. Its time for the battle royal.

Beth Phoenix is totally dismantling everybody, I have eliminated 5 people.

As I turn around after eliminating Savannah, Beth is right there.

We start battling it out, I have come so close to eliminating her like ten times and it's the same for her.

Finally Beth comes to clothesline me but I duck and she goes flying over the top rope. My music plays and I celebrate. I head backstage and Tyson grabs me in a big hug and kiss. I knew you could do it baby!, Tyson says as he picks me up.

The diva's champion Eve Torres is backstage with us. She congratulates me but then she says this, "You better be training hard, cause I have beaten every diva on this whole entire roster. I have beaten you before, and I am not afraid to do it again."

She walks away and I am left standing there in shock. What in the hell has gotten into her?

It is Sunday and tonight is my match against Eve for the title at Royal Rumble.

It is time for my match. I get out to the ring with Eve standing in the ring already. She is not in the best mood. We start fighting. Control of the match is going back in forth. We are both beaten down pretty badly 15 minutes into it. Eve goes for a diving clothesline but I some how manage to discus clothesline her as she dives. I pin her and get the 1 2 3!

The announcer, Justin Roberts in this case says, Here is your winner and new Divas champion, NATALYA!

That was the greatest feeling in the world.

I have a feeling that there will be more stories about me in the future. Stay Tuned!


End file.
